The Kitsune Siblings
by Vixen Mistress
Summary: She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She was suppose to be dead not in the body of a four year old. So why was she here? Where was here? Why was that blond kid running away from those people? Why did they call him a demon?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hey welcome to our first story, so please tell us how we did.

Raine: The story has an OC and a femNaruto later on in the story but till then Naruto will be adressed as a boy till the henge drops.

Summary: She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She was suppose to be dead not in the body of a four year old. So why was she here? Where was here? Why was that blond kid running away from those people? Why did they call him a demon?

Phoenix & Raine: We do not own Naruto, if we did Kakuzu/Zetsu would be the most badass person in it. That and why would we be writing FanFiction?

Raine: Enjoy the read!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Re_Birthday<p>

No one knew who she was. No one knew what her name was but the name they called her. She was an anomaly to people and many men and woman that tried to figure her out, all with no success except for one. She was an old woman who watched the teen grow up before her eyes, but she was not her mother nor she was never related to the child who was sitting in the Mesquite Honey tree reading an old history book that she must have stolen. The teen through her eyes was unwanted by her mother so she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage that was near here, not even the Matron knew her name and that alone was unsettling to the old woman who had seen the child steal, pit pocket, scavenge, hunt, and fight to survive here in the slums as she called it. The teen alone matured faster then she should have, she had no childhood to look fondly back on, she made no friends with the other orphans who still dreamed of finding a home, she showed little emotions when she saw the bodies littering the streets of rival gang members. It was if the teen was not afraid of death, afraid of loneliness. It was if the child thought she was better off without it.

The teen read the old World War II book in the Mesquite Honey tree that she relaxed in often, though she often wondered how the tree survived here in the city but brushed it aside many trees had survived here but to find one with the many scars that this tree had was rare in itself. She knew people are watching her trying to figure out who she was and to her the answer was simple. She was just a seventeen year old hunter. She knew how to hunt in the city; she knew how to make things that found her interest such as carving her own bow and arrows, poison making, herbs, pottery, hell she even learned how to make things out of glass. Few people often called her a "Jack of all trades but a master of none." In truth it's a bit of both she has mastered poison making but not glass making she found glass making to be a bit frustrating at times and there for went to pottery making.

Her cobalt eyes glanced from her book to the surrounding area and noticed a few gang members walking by. Her eyes narrowed as she observed them, their shoulders tensed, they eyes looking left to right, they spoke in low hushed tones, their hands twitched to were their guns were. All in all it peaked her curiosity, as she waited for them to leave a few feet she placed her book in her back pack that held her things. A few books, a brush, a pair of extra clothes, a small set of speakers, an mp3, bows and arrows, a hunting knife, and some poisons that quickly paralyze her pray were what she carried. As she landed on the ground she went tracking to quench her curiosity momentarily forgetting that curiosity will get you killed.

As she walked through the streets her long ebony hair that was tied up in a ponytail that reached her waist swayed her black cargo pants concealed the hunting knife that she was fond of, and the blood red tank top showed off her toned arms and cooled her off during the heat of the sun and the combat boots were good for hunting and were comfortable to her. She watched as the gang members as if they are pray, she noted that gangs were like packs they protected their own, there was an Alpha the leader and an Omega the lowest of the pack. She turned the corner her feet no making a sound as she walked keeping to the shadows as she watched them noticing them glance back as if someone was following them. Her blue eyes watched them with mirth as they walked a bit faster going to one of the old abandon lots in the slums and followed silently wanting to quench her curiosity for what they were doing. As she followed she noted that the sun was setting and momentarily looked to the sky seeing the different hues that painted across the sky signaling that the night was approaching and she needed to find a nice abandon place to stay for the night.

She went back to watching the gang members as they waited in the dim light from the streets lights that gave more areas for her to hide in the shadows then light to see. She waited a few moments till she heard heavy footsteps and watched saw members from a rival gang enter from the darkness that surrounded them, the teen watched the new arrivals that showed up. They were tense their eyes held an undying hatred and she smelt…_blood?_ She froze, blood was the last thing she expected to smell and it was a _strong_ odor from where she was and it unsettled her she went to back up but was knocked back when she heard something she did not expect to hear in the slums.

It was an explosion from a grenade.

The raven haired teen decided that she needed to get the hell out of here and proceeded to back away till she heard a small little crash and shatter of glass and was sent back hitting the brick wall of the dead end alleyway. Her body ached all over and she felt something warm like…she froze as she touched the dark liquid that was spilling from underneath her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw what she wish wasn't true. It was blood. A lot of it, too much that even if she were to make it to the hospital she knew that she won't make it. She blinked back the tears and stifled the screams that threatened to escape her lips as another grenade went off. The teen saw white and prayed for the darkness to take her from the agony that coursed through her body. It was if the gods had heard her plea and let her escape in the darkness that took her and ebbed away her pain.

* * *

><p>A child maybe no older than four lay sprawled in a clearing in a forest, its clothes were ripped here and there, bits of dried blood stained the red shirt that the young girl wore, her black shorts and shinobi sandals and the obsidian short hair failed to cover her face. A black shoulder bag lay not too far from her, the child's eyes fluttered open showing cobalt eyes staring at the starry sky with the full moon lighting the forest that she was in. The small girl wobbled as she got up and looked at herself as if she was unable to comprehend that she was real…that she was alive…that she was a child. The dark haired girl walked picking up the shoulder bad and walking out of the clearing that she found herself in, she walked with her thoughts clouded never noticing the golden eyes watching her leave.<p>

'_I should have died…so how am I alive and in a child's body no less?'_ she felt like she was gonna go in hysteria or something as she walked not once looking at her surroundings that changed from a forest to a old abandoned park. She kept walking her feet taking her past the red light district and in to the slums of Konoha and down an alleyway that was a dead end, her body went on auto pilot as it took the materials scattered around and built an area that she would rest for the night in…she was tired and wanted to rest.

In the morning the raven haired child woke to hearing footsteps, it sounded like a stamped of people and she heard the faint yell of a child. She stood up grabbing her bag and took out her bow and arrows, she neared the exit of the alley way and turned her head and saw a small child maybe two or three even running away from a mob of people that chased the child whose eyes were filled with fear.

"Demon!'

"Get back here you Kyuubi brat!"

The raven haired girl saw the terror, saw the pain, and saw the _deep_ emotional scars through those azure eyes and for a moment thought of the many times that she ran as she stole from the store just so she could get something to eat and ran for hours as they chased her. She looked at the distance from the child and the mob if the child were to make a run past here she could grab their hand and make them hide in her makeshift shelter. Following with her plan she grabbed the blond child's hands and ran to her shelter and placed her pointer finger over her mouth telling the boy to not make a sound as she began covering him up making him blend in with the trash around them. The raven haired girl then sat down next to the 'heap' of trash and feigned sleep, the mob ran by not even glancing at her they were still trying to find the 'demon' that had taken their loved ones away.

When their voices faded the girl began removing the trash that she used to cover the blond and stuck her hand out for the child to take. She noted the apprehension, the fear, the _longing_ in his eyes. The child was maybe around her age three maybe four years old, he had blond spiky hair and tan skin, but what she noticed was the six marks on his face that reminded her of whiskers three on each cheek. She waited with her hand extended for the boy to take it and soon enough he did. The girl squeezed his hand as she pulled him up noting the flinch and frowned wondering if his hand was hurt. She wondered why the people were chasing him for but wondered if it was alright to ask, she never really talked to anyone and when she did it was always to those that would teach her things and when she did something to their satisfactory she would be fed and given new clothes. One of her teachers was originally born in Japan and taught her how to read, write, and speak in Japanese. That old woman was also hard to please and wanted nothing but perfection.

"You gonna be okay?" The girl asked as she looked at him. She didn't pity him, no pity meant that she didn't understand what he was going through and she knew due to the fact that she herself was an orphan. The blond boy looked at her and nodded wondering what was going to happen now as he stared at the bow and arrows in her hands. She noticed him staring and smiled at him, _'Maybe he's hungry'_ she thought as she lifted up her bow.

"Hey are you hungry…um sorry I don't really know your name, then again I don't have one." That last part was barely a whisper but the boy heard it.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Um why don't you have a name?" he asked as she looked away from him.

"I just don't, I never _really _socialized with anyone before I just go by the names that people call me. Usually I just go by kid or girl, no one really gave me a name anyway but I'm fine with I guess." She said it's true no one really gave her a name and she didn't really think she needed one, she grew fine without one so going without a name here wouldn't be too different.

"Why don't you choose one then?" It sounded so simple but it really wasn't, at least to her it didn't. A name meant that you were part of a family even if you never meet them you were still part of that family. She held no name so to her she had no family…though deep down she wished she did a childish dream that should have died yet just faded to the back of her mind, it was a dream that just wouldn't die.

"It's not as easy as it sounds ya know, I didn't have a name so I had no family to belong in. I've been alone for as long as I can remember and was forced to mature faster than anyone should have, I've seen dead bodies litter the streets and just simply walk by not caring that it's someone's father or brother on the ground in a pool of their own blood. I've seen the darkest part of what humanity has to offer." She didn't know if he would understand she never really talked about herself the reason being was no one cared enough to _want_ to know her.

Naruto was quiet as he took in her words he looked to see if she was lying, she wasn't but to have no name was well…it's like you were nobody, a ghost, just something in the background. He wondered what would happen if he didn't have a name and couldn't picture it and felt sad for her for not having a name but didn't pity her, after all pity did no one any good. Naruto's stomach rumbled and he blushed with embarrassment and the raven haired girl giggled and started to laugh…_'she sounds nice when she laughs'_ he thought as he smiled.

The raven haired girl laugh died down as she got her things and started to leave the alleyway that she had slept in for the night, Naruto followed her out wondering what she was going to do and deep down he hoped that she was as friend that would stay by him through thick and thin.

* * *

><p>Raine: Hope you liked the story.<p>

Phoenix: Please leave a review and tell us how we did.

Raine: Untill next time, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Seamstress: This is the second chapter of The Kitsune Siblings, please enjoy it.

Moonlight: I'm sorry for the delay, Raine had washed the flash drive in the washer again and so we had to retype this chapter sense the file was not willing to work.

Seamstress: We do not own Naruto, if we did then why would we write FanFiction?

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Instincts<p>

She had been in Konohagakure for a few months and within those months she had figured how things worked around here, she was in a place that military force was composed of Ninja that used things called chakra that made illusions that confused the mind or create huge fireballs with the proper hand signs. The ground had no concrete just densely packed earth, the buildings were old and had a few cracks in them, the market place was always packed with people, they were people that had some strange fans on their backs that patrolled the streets they were the police but also ninja, their eyes would flicker from black to red as if they were looking for something to happen at any notice what they were waiting for she did not know.

The raven haired girl had also noticed the cold and hateful glares that was directed with malice and utter loathing to Naruto, the glares were similar to the ones gang members used when they saw a rival gang member who took their friend or brother away. It was as they blamed him for everything that went wrong, if someone lost a loved one a few years ago the blame went to Naruto, they had also called him a demon but he was normal like everyone else, he was just a kid yet they hated and despised him. The raven hared girl was confused as to why they hated him, she even asked him why but he didn't know either, he said that they just did.

She looked to the setting sun with a bit of sorrow the night was always brought her worry and pain, it was if people were crying out for their loved ones to notice them, to acknowledge them and give them a final goodbye, to say that they loved them one last time. It was if they were so far down grieving that they ignored them and wanted to blame the very demon that took them away, but Naruto was not the nine tailed fox so why was he blamed? This was what she wanted to find out but she had no idea where to start.

Naruto looked at his friend she had been living with him for a few months now and he was glad that she stood up for him when the other kids picked on him, he didn't know why the people hated him he wanted to know why but he had no idea where to start. She was really nice and kind to him, she was like an older sibling that some of the other kids had that watched out and protected them from harm. Of course he would never call her that out loud but she would often give a small smile and tell him that he was doing well when she was teaching him how to read and write she was also showing him how to hunt in the woods to get food when they were low on money. She even made the apartment have hot water and not just cold water to bathe and cook in, she was really nice and Naruto was always making sure that everything was perfect so that she would see how grateful he was to her.

The blond has also noticed her reading those strange books that she carries around with her, he tried reading them once but he didn't understand what they were saying, the characters were completely different than the ones that he knew of and the book cover had strange swirls covering it. She told him it had stories and poems in it but she said that he needed to be more mature in order for her to read it to him, why did he have to be more mature? She was reading it so he could read it after all they were the same age.

Over the days that she lived with him Naruto was told stories and was sung to sleep by her, she ruffled his hair before sleeping next to him. Even when she was sleeping she hugged him, the embrace was that like a mother would do to a child that had a nightmare. She would sing to him in a different language but then she would sing it to where he would understand it, those songs were so…sad. Tonight was no different, but it would change so much.

"_Closing my eyes_

_Come into my mind_

_Two clouds, two shades gone in the wind"_

Her voice was light as she sang the song it lulled him to sleep, hopefully it would be a dreamless sleep and not one that made him whimper and cry out. Hearing those cries and pleas for the pain to stop was like a knife going through her heart. What did they do to him to make him have nightmares like this? Naruto had wormed his way into her heart and she saw him as a friend that was treated unfairly, he was seeing the dark side of what humanity had to offer first hand, and yet he still smiled like it never happens. But she knew if anyone were to get to know him and care for him they would see the scars that would always be torn open and would be gnarled with all the rips that he tried to hide from them. His eyes told her everything that she need to know, he was on the edge of being broken and all he needed was one push to fall into the abyss and be broken beyond repair.

The raven haired girl looked at him and sighed letting the darkness claim her, she needed to rest something told her that she would need it in the morning.

It was early in the morning, the village was not awake quite yet as the vendors and merchants were getting ready for another day. Naruto woke up to the warm embrace that she provided, he sighed blissfully knowing that it's not a dream, that she's here with him, that she cares for him and acknowledges him. He had been doing this since he had first met her, checking to see that she was real and not a dream, that he actually had a friend that cared for him. She was different then everyone else, she stayed by him when everyone else stayed away, she comforted him when the day was bad, she sang him to sleep and he would have good dreams and not nightmares, she was a light in all the darkness that surrounded him.

"Naruto, I know you're awake." She said. He shifted his head up at her staring at her blue eyes that were cold but he knew, he knew that she was kind and sweet behind the blank mask that she wore.

Naruto sighed and got up it was no use staying in bed when she decided to do something; he was used to waking up before others but it seems that she was always awake making sure that he slept well.

"Ne what are we gonna do today?" he asked. He saw that her eyes flicker a bit at the question, she was always making him do something and asking him questions where he had to answer so that he would remember. Like the best way to hunt in a forest environment, or in a swamp.

"Maybe hunt again or watch the shinobi battle in the training grounds." she replied. It was interesting watching them fight, sometimes she would point something out to Naruto when they found someone fighting about what they might be doing or thinking of a strategy to battle the opponent that they were fighting.

Naruto gave a dazzling smile at her answer. She knew that Naruto loved watching the battles and figuring out what to do when he would become a shinobi. The raven haired girl got out of bed and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. If she was going to spy on the military strength of the village and hunt she wanted to have a nice hot shower before they went out.

She took little time to take a shower and get dressed and nodded to Naruto to go and get ready, when she heard the water turn on she went to the small kitchen to cook what was left of the rabbit that she and had hunted last night. Teaching Naruto how to hunt was interesting, it was like he was a natural at it as if he was born to hunt for prey. It was easier to teach him how to hunt then it was teaching him how to read and write. When hunting you were able to move freely but with reading and writing he had to stay in a chair for a few hours a day to get everything to her satisfactory. But she had to admit Naruto's handwriting was no longer chicken scratch and you can actually make out what the words are.

The raven haired girl looked at the cooked rabbit meat and rice that they will be having for breakfast, with the way the villagers treating them this was all that she could do with what they had. Naruto didn't mind the lack of food that he was able to get being an orphan that lived on the streets when the orphanage kicked him out, he would skip a few days or week without food even with the unbearable pain that pierced his stomach with the lack of nutrients. She sighed as she placed the food on the table the thought of hunting made her smile, she loved the idea of hunting, the chase, the thrill and the adrenalin pumping in her veins. Every single time she hunted she loved every second of it and so did Naruto.

She looked at the blond as she ate wondering what he would think about the name she thought of. The raven haired girl set her chopsticks down and sighed.

"Ne Naruto what do you want to do when your older?" she asked looking at his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said confused, where did this come from?

She sighed looking at him, "When you get older what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a shinobi." Naruto stated.

"For what reason do you wish to be one?" she inquired as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto thought for a moment about it, why did he want to become a shinobi? He never really thought about it, he just wanted to be one, to be cool like all the other shinobi and get the respect of the villagers. But was that really the reason he wanted to be one? He turned his eyes to her, she was always there for him, always making sure that he was alright and played with him and that he had enough to eat. She was his closest friend, she was his older sister.

"I want to-to protect the people that I care for, the people that believe in me and see me for _me_, I want to protect my precious people." The blond said with serious face, which was not that serious considered that it was on a four year old.

"That's a good reason Naru-chan, I kinda knew you wanted to be a shinobi but I wanted to know your reason for it. You have to have a reason for fighting, if you don't then you just an idiot. If you have something you hold dear and want to protect it then that's what gives you the drive to be stronger, to be prepared for the inevitable." She looked away from him as she looked at the window at the sky. "Besides if you're going to become a shinobi then I'll be one with you, your gonna need someone to watch your back when things go down."

She picked up her plate and placed it in the sink and began washing the dishes. Naruto looked at her and smiled, she really was someone that he held close to his heart. She had stayed by his side this long, maybe this was what some of the shinobi said when they were at that bar _"To have a teammate that sticks with you in the end is one of the few things that we ninja can lean back on, but once their gone then you have nothing left but yourself."_

After a few minutes the raven hired girl walked outside with her messenger bag and her ear buds in her ears listing to music that she had, the volume was low but it still was loud enough for to hear if someone were to talk to her. Naruto came out just as the song changed and took out one of her buds and offered it to Naruto who took it and smiled. She played Forlorn Hearts by Adrian Von Ziegler and let the melancholy music play as they walked down the stairs and onto the dirt path that led to the village from the slums.

The glares were sent to Naruto and a few to her for being with him and defending him from the older kids that threw things at him and called him names. The raven haired girl talked like she would normally often ignoring the disbelieving looks that some of the villagers and shinobi when she explained something to Naruto about the best way to hunt different animals and that had also gone into the anatomy of them.

"Now the hide of every animal is different Naruto, the skin can be extremely thin or thick depending on the animal that you choose to hunt." She explained as she walked the music was playing but was a bit drowned out from the talking and yelling from the market place.

"So how does that affect anything?" Naruto asked, once you shot the arrow the animal should go down right?

"Naruto the animal's hide is a factor when hunting, the hide of a boar is pretty thick compare the boars hide to a rabbit's it makes the rabbits hide look like paper while the boar's is like a brick." The raven haired girl lectured as she walked by a dango shop oblivious stare that a purple haired Kunoichi was giving them.

Naruto looked at her with his face scrunched up. "If a boar's hide is made of brick then how do you kill it?" The raven haired girl almost tripped and face planted into the ground but didn't, the people that listened to their conversation had sweeatdroped at Naruto's question.

The former seventeen year old turned four had looked at Naruto with a questionably look she knew that Naruto was not well liked in the village and was unable to read and write before she taught him but some of his questions just made her wonder if there was some hidden damage done to him that she was unable to find. The mind is a fragile thing, she mused as she walked with Naruto, it can create another world for that person to live in is reality was not to their liking or it can cause a man to go mad with rage and sorrow while people treat them as if they're not human, the mind was as dangerous as it is interesting and fragile.

The people of the village watched as they went to the forest, none of the civilians knew what they were doing there but the shinobi did, they knew because they watched them hunt the rabbits and other small game. Many of them have watched them hunt and were surprised when Naruto would shoot the arrow and hit it's pray, though the raven haired girl would tell the blond that if he were to hit here or here then the target would be down faster but praised him none the less. The skill that those two showed had gotten some attention and not the good kind, the Uchiha watched with hate filled eyes at them as the killed another rabbit and proceeded to skin the animal.

They hated the little Uzumaki child with a passion; the small blond child was the cause for all of the Uchiha's misfortune. Oh how they wanted to kill the brat in a slow and painful torture for all the suffering that the little demon brat caused, oh killing the brat would bring them great satisfaction and make them hero's among the village. Wicked smiled spread onto their faces with malice in their eyes, tonight would be glorious.

The raven haired girl tensed as she looked up seeing nothing, her instincts were screaming at her to run and get far away and hide. She looked at the surroundings and looked at Naruto, she needed to relax and calm down so that Naruto won't worry. _'I must be paranoid,'_ she thought as she finished skinning the dead rabbit and began cutting off the meat _'after all it's not like we're going to be the prey.'_

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Seamstress: Please tell us how we did, it is not as good as I would have liked but with the file corrupted we did the best to recreate it.<p>

Moonlight: We would like you input on our story, the chapter's will be fast or slow due to who will write the chapter next, that and the writing style will be a bit different but we are trying to make it be as close as possible.

Seamstress: Till next time then, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito: We are so sorry me and my little brother have been so busy we forgot to our chapter.

Hiko: We've had a lot of problems with tests, projects, Raine landing herself in jail...again. So yeah we've been busy and we only remembered the story cause Moonlight reminded us.

Kaito: So please enjoy the story!

Kaito & Hiko: We don't own Naruto if we did why would we be writing FanFiction?

Kaito: I'd make it a yaio anime.

Hiko: I'm so glad _you_ don't own it then.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Red Death Appears<p>

She was walking at a fast pace while holding Naruto's hand, they had watched the shinobi fighting with interest, the battle was purely hand to hand combat and the battle was hard to follow due to sheer speed that they were fighting but that's not what made her practically run to the apartment, no it was the constant nagging of her instincts that told her to run and hide. The feeling just kept getting worse and worse as the day progressed, the constant feeling of being watched was eating away at her and made her look at her surroundings every five minutes.

The role of predator and prey was switched without her knowing and she hated it.

She was not the only one to feel this, Naruto did as well. The blond also got the feeling of being watched as well and it worried him but his friend was worrying him as well, when they were done hunting she _always_ cleaned her hunting knife and arrows but she just took the arrows and put them back in their quiver without doing that and her knife had blood staining it. That and those strange vials that she carried around with her she took one of those out and poured them into the quiver and on her blade, the liquid was a golden color.

The former seventeen year old poured the poison into her quiver, she had no idea what was following them but she would see that it will be in for a deadly surprise. The sky changed showcasing the many hues of the setting sun as night approached. The safety of daylight was almost gone as they neared the slums, a few more minutes and is would be nothing but darkness. Darkness never made her feel anything but a tinge of sorrow but now she felt fear with the unknown that lurked in the dark abyss with their predators just waiting to pounce on them. She was unprepared for this, unprepared for what their predators had in store for them.

"_Our life is made by the death of others."_ A voice whispered in her ear, the voice was obviously belonged to a woman. _"Don't waste your chance, Hanta-chan." _With a small giggle the voice was gone.

The raven haired girl turned around to see who was whispering to her, but no one was there. _'Hanta? My name is not Hanta._' She thought as she took out and arrow and strung her bow. Multiple footsteps rang out as well as the hush whispers through the quiet streets where everyone should be in a deep sleep resting in their lost memories, desires, wishes that they call dreams. She turned to Naruto and gave a weak smile and took out her hunting knife and handed it to him. His eyes widened at he looked at her, a lone tear had fallen from his eyes.

I trust you and accept you as family. Something that would mean nothing to others if they were to see it but to people who have seen the darker side of humanity it was something that spoke of high value to the amount of respect and trust you were willing to put on a person.

With swift movements the former seventeen year old pointed the arrow at their would be attackers. The looks on their face was that of shock that soon turned to anger and hate.

"Step aside brat this has nothing to do with you." A man shouted. His inky black hair shone in the moonlight, as his pale skin glowed in the darkness. His dark obsidian eyes flickered to a deep blood red with what looked like three camas begun to spin in his eyes. The man was an Uchiha.

She pulled the arrow farther back aiming at the center of his torso, where his heart was. "If it involves my friend then it also involves me." She called out. A drop of poison fell from the tip of the arrow and hit the compact dirt floor, the Uchiha male smirked as if she wouldn't dare shoot him.

"Well that's too bad," he began as he took a step closer to them only to clutch his chest that had an arrow embedded in it. The small girl smiled as the people crowded around him with shock and surprise.

"It's no use trying to save him." She whispered. Their eyes turned to her as she pointed another arrow at them readying herself for the inevitable violence that would follow. "The poison I used on him has no cure," She said. _'Well none that you know of.' _She thought. "And if there was one it'd be too late to save him. The poison is already coursing through the bloodstream affecting his motor functions, immune system, and nerves system. Death is but a few minutes away waiting to take him."

With that said they came rushing at them like animals going in for the kill.

Another arrow flew in the air hitting someone in the neck as all the people came rushing towards them with the intent to kill them where they stand. She turned and ran with Naruto not too far behind her, the stampeding hordes of people were out for blood to night and it was their blood that they wanted to spill. They ran to the back alleyways to throw them of, but it was no use. They kept running stopping a few times for the raven haired girl to shoot their attackers that dropped to the floor with haunting hallow emotionless eyes that will give them nightmares for years to come.

Naruto ran a head of his friend as she stopped again and shot another person down, she was tiring herself out. He noticed her slowing down with each step and her movements were getting sloppy as she ran. With each turn or a corner and each doge from a thrown kunai she was getting slower and Naruto was worrying about her as their attackers eyes showed mirth and bloodlust. At a sharp turn they reached a dead end and she was collapsed on the floor breathing heavily, he kneeled to her helping her stand up she smiled weakly at him and whispered a weak thank you to him. She pulled out one of the few arrows that she had left and shot it killing another person as the other people ran stopping at the entrance of the alleyway. He could see the anger, pain, and hatred in their eyes directed at him as well as her.

The former seventeen year old, without looking at the blond, in a soft voice began to speak letting only Naruto hear her. "Whatever happens we'll always stay together, otouto." A small smile graced her lips as she turned to look at the villagers. She didn't notice Naruto's eyes widen or the tear that fell from his eye staining his whiskered cheek. Another body fell to the floor, his eyes that showed nothing but complete and utter loathing had dimmed as his breathing slowed down till it his chest stilled. He was dead, just another insignificant body lying on the ground. So why did it make her body freeze and make her blood turn cold? She had no more arrows left to use, she had nothing left to use to defend her and Naruto. She stood in front of making her body shielding him so that no harm would come to him.

She was willing to give her life away for his safety. She stood knowing that these people (If you can call them that) were out for blood, for both Naruto and hers. Her raven hair was pulled and her cheek stung as the fist connected to it, it kept coming making her spit out blood. Her hair was tugged and pulled, her lip bled out, bruises were forming on her as she resisted clawing at their wrists making them bleed as well. Naruto was in no better condition, he had long deep cuts decorating his body, and his screams echoed the alleyway, engraving itself in her mind as she fought to reach him. Her arm reached out to him as if to make him know that she was still here for him.

A sharp pain in her chest made her cough up blood; her body shook as she looked down to her chest to see a kunai embedded right next to her heart. She looked at Naruto who was on his knees with blood pooling around him as they made him look at her. His eyes were filled with unshed tears that threatened to spill over and stain his whiskered cheeks. Those azure eyes told her what no words ever could.

_You're the light in all the darkness that surrounds me._

_I would have broken if not for you._

_Don't leave me._

_Don't leave me alone in the darkness._

_Don't leave me onee-chan._

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the unspoken words. Things blurred together as she strained to see, she was unable to make out the voices over her loud heart beat, the edges of her vision were turning black as her body was lifted and thrown hitting the brick wall. The last thing she heard was Naruto screaming "Onee-chan!" as the world around her turned black and her beating heart stopped.

* * *

><p>'<em>No, no she couldn't be gone, she can't be dead'<em>. His heart was racing, as he saw the blood, so much blood, pooling around her staining her skin and clothes. Why? Why did they do this? Why did they hurt him? He had done nothing wrong yet they hated him! Deep within the blonds mind something snapped, causing his eyes to glaze over. _'I wish,'_ he thought _'I was dead. Then I would be with onee-chan and-'_his thoughts were interrupted as long gashes form the kunai cut his skin making blood flow out of him. Anguish cries and screams filled the quiet night, laughter followed soon after.

Pain

Agony

Hatred

Sorrow

All of these feelings were in their eyes as the kunai cut open his chest, the poison left in his onee-chans quiver coated the blade as it pierced his heart. Naruto tried to stand but his body said otherwise. When he tried to use his left hand his right leg would move, it was like that every time he wanted his body to do something. His glanced to her, her short hair clung to her face with her eyes closed, if they were not in this situation he would have said that she looked cute when she slept. But he knew that she was not sleeping. She was gone. Gone because he could not protect her; maybe they were right. Maybe he was really better off dead.

The corner of his vision was turning black and blurred everything together; he could barely make out the laughter as he lay there just a few feet from onee-chan. If only his body will do as he said then his hand would be close enough for their fingertips to touch.

The world went black as he closed his eyes as his heart stopped beating.

They walked away from them with savage glee in their eye and the look of accomplishment graced their faces as they walked out of the alleyway. Even while picking up the fallen their smiles never wavered. The cries and barks of the animals were silent as if they could feel it in their bones that after this night nothing will ever be the same. Killing intent leaked out of the alleyway stopping them in their tracks, when they turned their head what they saw made their blood run cold.

Its body was a dark shade of crimson as it stood up on its hind legs, nine tails flickered violently its hands were claws that dripped blood, its eyes as red as blood with a slit in the middle that looked like the eyes of a cat…or a fox. The beast reared its head back and let out a roar, a roar that shook the village and awoke many of its inhabitants. It was the very same roar four years ago that belonged to none other the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bane of all of Konoha was free from its prison. Blood decorated the streets of the people that killed the two four year olds were now dismembered body parts or stains on the dirt ground.

With another mighty roar the beast ran heading towards the clan enclave of the Uchiha, may Kami have mercy on them.

* * *

><p>Kaito: As stated before we are sorry for the late update.<p>

Hiko: A lot of shit came up and we had to suffer it.

Katio: Well Shinji and Ren have the Next chapter or was it Hana and Mana?

Hiko: It's Shinji and Ren.

Kaito: Leave us your thought's on how we did, please leave a Review.

Hiko: Will till next time! Kaito and Hiko out!


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji: Hi there this is shinji and this is my little brother Ren.

Ren: Yo what's up?

Shinji: Hop you like the chapter!

Ren & Shinji: We don't own Naruto, Sasuke would have never been an asshole. That and why would we be typing FanFiction?

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Death, Hospitals, and meeting the Hokage<p>

Anguish cries filled the streets as its claws cut threw them as if they were made out of paper. Blood was painting the streets and homes alike as he ruthlessly slaughtered the Uchiha leaving nothing but smears and shredded limbs in his wake. Cruel distorted laughter echoed out as he ate the heart of a man protecting his wife and child. So many limbs and bodies lay in the burning streets of the enclave; their eyes would stare hollowly at the sky as if asking god why this was happening.

He loved killing, the feel of blood soaking into his skin, the coppery taste dancing across his taste buds he drank. Blood was his paint and the world was his canvas. He was so close, so close for them to be all gone. They held those eyes that were the bane of his existence, the very reason that he was imprisoned in the little Uzumaki child that was abused and neglected by the populace. As he walked with grace that only royalty could achieve nearing the sobbing woman who clutched her child close to her shielding his eyes so that he won't have to see the monster that walked calmly before them. He smiled showing his bloody teeth that caused fear to risen up in her as she looked at him.

With flickering tails he stalked closer to the weeping mortals with bodies littering the streets and the blood seeping into the homes and clothes that they wore. It was laughable that these humans were the strongest among this pitiful village, laughable because they relied so heavily on their eyes and not their skills that they learned themselves that should be engraved onto their muscles and mind, but they activated their eyes first and charged at him using those weak Jutsu's that should have been strong but were nothing but a faction of it's true power. He lifted his clawed hands ready to kill the last of the pathetic clan only to jump out of the way and where he once stood were two kunai imbedded into the ground.

"Kyuubi…" A smooth, deep voice whispered out, which belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi. He shivered as he saw the devilish grin that made its way across the demons face that would give him nightmares for years to come.

They stood across from each other ignoring the roaring flames and the houses collapsing into nothing but rubble and burnt wood. Mikoto picked her son up and quickly ran, leaving the compound and leaving Itachi. The raven haired teen readied himself showing no fear on the outside but inside he was terrified due to the fact that it was the demon the stood before him with killing intent leaking out making him view all the possible ways he could die.

With the leafs blowing in the breeze that fueled the flames on the houses making them grow and catching more empty, lifeless, homes on fire. If one were to look closely at the flames at the very end of the enclave they would see two hooded figures walk out of the flames that were white and not the normal red-orange hue.

* * *

><p>Shouts echoed near the entrance of the alleyway and the two teen cursed as the hurried with what they needed to be done, with whispered words they left in a swirl of white flames leaving a small scorch mark that no one would notice.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark, bleak and cold but yet there was a warmth under all the cold bitter feeling that she was getting, with startling blue eyes looked into the eerie blackness searching for something to show her the way.<p>

"_NARUTO!"_ A voice called, she turned around yet she could not find out the voice that called her. She looked around trying to find the person that called her yet the darkness blocked all sight of her finding who it was. She was scared standing alone in all the darkness that surrounded her, she missed the warmth, the light of the person that she cared for. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she cried silently like a child that was lost and without its mother.

"_NARUTO WAKE UP! PLEASE NARUTO PLEASE WAKE UP!"_ There it was again, that voice that cried out with so much pain it made her heart hurt as if someone had it in their hands and squeezed it to their enjoyment. Who was it that was calling her? Who the person that cared for her when everyone else sneered and loathed her when she passed by? Why did this person not leave her like everyone else? She wanted to know why, wanted the answers that people kept from her, the secrets that were about her. She wanted to know because it was her life and no one else's.

Dazzling blue eyes were assaulted with the brightness with the lights that hanged over her, as warm hands touched her could ones with sweet words that came from the figure that stood over her. Water fell on her face, it was warm just like when tears fell from her eyes and streaked across her face. Her vision cleared as she looked at the person who was crying, it was onee-chan, she was crying. Her hand moved cupping her face, jet black hair hid her face as she cried glad that she was awake and alive with her. The raven haired girl pulled the blond closer to her hugging her tightly, afraid that she would disappear if she were to let go.

She didn't know when she started to cry, she didn't care that she was crying when she promised to never cry ever again when it never did any good. She didn't care that the she was in the hospital or that she was covered in blood. No, what mattered was the person in front of her that embraced her who, with every part of the being, cared for her like…like an older sibling would over their younger brother or sister. For the first time in her life she felt safe in someone else's arms that was not Jiji. With heavy eyes she fell in a deep sleep where she dreamed of seeing a huge fox that looked at her with indifference but her onee-chan would always be there by her side with their hands clasped together tightly.

* * *

><p>He wondered why he was alive, he wondered how he survived fighting the demon that had killed so many people four years ago and most of his clan. It was strange that he was saved by the young blond that he was watching from the hospital room, he was back on duty earning money for his mother and little brother. The raven haired girl slept next to the blond who she had called a little sister, huh he never knew how strange It was to see the blond that was once a boy to actually be a girl. His obsidian eyes watched as the young girl ran her fingers through the blonds humming a soft melody that he never heard of.<p>

"_Ringing in my ears_

_Someone's laughing, someone's calling_

_I'm searching for the warmth_

_There's no one but just only my mind_

_Waiting for the vanishing sky"_

She sang the last bit to her little sister (how Naruto went from being a boy to a girl she'll never know) and to herself. Any song or tune she acquired all sounded the same to her, sad, depressing, and empty. The former teen sighed as she thought about the meeting that was hours away, meeting the head of the village, the leader of all the shinobi, the Hokage, a man who can kill her without a second thought. The mere thought made her a nervous wreck. She knew he was going to want a name and saying that she had none was useless due to the fact that she could choose a name for herself but never wanted or desired to but she had to have a name that suited her but what name could she choose? Her mind went through many names that she could think of.

Akane meant brilliant red, but it didn't sound like her at all. A name was supposed to reflect the person right? Akane did not reflect her.

Azumi meant safe residence, it didn't sound too bad but was it her?

How about Chie? No it was better suited for someone else.

Hana? No too girly.

Kasumi? Mist, that was a contender for her and she rather liked it.

Madoka? No…just no.

What about Natsumi? Hmm it sounded okay but she didn't really like it.

The raven haired child was frustrated; who knew picking a name was so hard? She sure as hell didn't but she wasn't willing to give up now not after all the shit she went through, but what name lived and breathed her? She was a nameless orphan who had to mature faster then she should have, she had to be independent from the start. She had to find herself food to eat when the orphanage had so little and steal clothes so that she had something clean to wear, she had to cook her own food when some of the other kids were dying left and right. She had taught herself many things but the one thing she taught herself more than anything was hunting, it came naturally to her when she hunted. She smiled as she found a name that was her, that's what breathed her, that was her.

It was what that voiced that whispered in her ear, a name that it had given to her, it was a name that was her in its entirety. Hanta, meaning hunter, something that made her heart race, adrenaline that pumped through her veins as she killed her prey, it was excitement that nothing she could compare it to. Hanta was her name that was perfect for her and her alone. She hummed again this time to herself as she closed her eyes. Not once did she or Itachi notice the golden and honey brown eyes that watched them outside, with flapping wings they flew away in to the night sky. Hanta let the darkness embrace her as she slept.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sighed as he walked through the hospital going to the room where his adoptive grandson-no granddaughter was and her friend. Now that he thought about it Naruto never did take her friend to see him nor did she tell him how she meet her just that she was always taking care of her. It had brought suspicions about the girl but after watching her get food and clothes for Naruto and lulling the child to sleep it was clear that she was no harm to the child, but still she had a great impact on the child's life and if she decided to leave the village then Naruto would also follow.<p>

As he stood in front of the door he heard chattering going and smiled that they were awake and lively, it was also a breath of relief that the incident hadn't affected the children too much but there was always the way for something to be over looked. The Third Hokage sighed as he walked in the chattering stopped and a blond clung to him yelling 'Jiji' and the raven haired girl raised a brow at him not saying anything but watching him with interest.

He smiled at them patting Naruto on the head and moving to the chair that was set a few feet away from the bed where Naruto and the girl were now currently sitting in. The blond began to explain to the former seventeen year old about him, that he was the leader of the village, that she saw him as precious person, someone she looked up to. He chuckled as the raven haired girl soak up the information like a sponge. As much as the Hokage enjoyed seeing this it was time to get down to business and to ask them questions, mainly about the poison that they found where they were and if they wanted to become shinobi.

"Now Naruto-"

"Nanami, not Naruto." The blond said as she looked at the elderly man.

"Why Nanami? Naruto has always been your name." Sarutobi said as she looked at the blond with a raised brow.

"Naruto is a boy's name jiji, you should know that. Besides Nanami sounds cuter right onee-chan?" She looked at the raven haired girl with puppy eyes which she caved in and agreed.

Hanta smiled as she sat and talked with the Hokage, it was strange seeing an old man like himself chatting with her with the love and care in his eyes that she wound never associate with a leader of a military village. It was…nice to see this, it was a change that she enjoyed as well as a surprise. The man was trustable in her eyes, a feat that many have never gotten and yet sitting here talking to him was a refreshing change.

"Now Nanami can you go outside, I need to have a talk with your friend here." The Hokage said facing her. He frowned a bit as she froze and nodded getting ready to leave the room giving a quick hug to the former teen before leaving. With a soft click the Hokage turned to her to begin asking her questions. Hanta knew who she was going to be talking to, not a kind old man but a man that could killer without even taking a breath, a man that was powerful as well as smart, this was the Hokage, this was the God of Shinobi.

"Who are you?" he asked. It was a simple question but it truly meant 'Are you someone I need to keep a close eye on?'

"Hanta, I have no last name to give you and for that I am sorry." She replied, 'I'm not a threat.'

"Where are you from?" he looked at her watching her eyes glaze over slightly, 'What affiliation with the other villages do you have?'

Hanta shrugged as she looked out the window. "A village, It's pretty far I guess from here but it wasn't really the best place to live. I don't have any family and my mother abandoned me at the orphanage there. I never did get along with the other kids due to the fact that I knew that no one would adopt us and that our mother and fathers would forget about us. They left us at the doorstep cause we were unwanted, they never wanted us so they left us there with a hopeless dream that they might want us again." It was bitter the way she said it, yes she hated the fact that she was abandon, yes she hated the way that the other kids always said that their parents would come and get them, she hated that they were so blind to see that no one would want them. They were unwanted children in the eyes of god.

He watched her as she told him, the bitterness as he heard her say that she was unwanted, with the hurt in her cerulean orbs as she said it, the maturity that she had to do in order to survive. She was no threat that he was sure, she was just a child broken by a cruel world. Hanta jumped of the bed to let tell Nanami that it was okay to come inside and that she was alright. The blond had ran towards her tackling her to the floor with a grin on her whiskered face. With a chuckle the two four year olds looked and him and laughed as well, if one were to walk by they would see a grandfather laughing with his granddaughter's.

"Nanami, Hanta can I ask you something?" he said looking at them; Nanami's eyes were wide with excitement as Hanta looked at him quizzicality.

"Ne, what is it Jiji?" The blond asked as she bounced up and down, Hanta said nothing as she just stared up at him.

With a kind smile the Hokage bent down a bit and replied, "How would you like to go to the Ninja academy?"

Nanami bounced screaming yes while Hanta furrowed her brows before nodding but she had one question that was on her mind.

"When was there a academy for ninja's?"

* * *

><p>Shinji: So thats our chapter hope you guys like it.<p>

Ren: Mana and Hana are next so be on the look out for the first academy day's.

Shinji: Please leave a rivew and tell us how we did!

Ren: Till next time people, The awesome Ren and his lame brother Shinji are out!

Shinji: Hey I'm not lame!


	5. Chapter 5

Mana: We are so sorry for the late update. With all the projects, reviews and exams that we had to do we kinda had to push this chapter aside. That and our dog died recently and well...we've been locked in our room for a few weeks listening to nothing but music. Hana has finally stopped crying and is starting to smile more.

Hana: *waves* uh...hi? Um well here is our chapter I hope you guys like it, Seamstress and Moonlight had offered to take the school days from us and are now currently typing it.

Mana & Hana: We do not own Naruto, if we did the Inuzuka family would be the main characters. That and why would be doing fanfiction?

Hana: Oh we also don't own "Annabel Lee" by Edger Allen Poe. We only used the last part of it not the whole poem so don't start flaming on us about it.

Mana: I guess on with the story?

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Home, Dreams, and A Deal<p>

Now it wasn't a well known fact about Hanta, but well it wasn't a well known fact to begin with period, but Hanta never went to school. So this was a learning experience for both Nanami and herself though the raven haired girl wondered what supplies you needed for a shinobi school. It was strange, after a few weeks when the girls were deemed fit to leave the streets seemed so empty even with all the people crowding it. Nanami clung to her arm the blonds head downcast not even looking at the people that stared at them as they walked by. Hanta looked around seeing the faces of the villagers change as they walked by, the usual sneers and glares were changed with…was that respect and…regret? Hanta shook her head it must be the drugs that the hospital gave her in her system that was making her see things.

The girls were heading to their new home due to that fact that the day they were sent to the hospital was the day that their apartment was burned down. So now here they were walking the streets to their new apartment they will be staying at. Hanta felt fear come off Nanami on waves, she had a reason to feel that way. The villagers attacked them and wanted them dead. The raven haired child wondered what was going on in the blonds head at the moment, maybe she was worrying about school that would be going to soon or a another attack on them? What ever it was Hanta wanted her to be her old self, it suited Nanami better to be happy and smiling then sorrow, fear, and tears.

The blond was listening to the villagers talk. She knew what she was now, what she held. She now had the answer to why they hated her, why they wanted her gone. She held the demon that had taken so many loved ones away that had killed many good shinobi and left many unable to fight and had forced them to retire. She was the reason why these people couldn't have the closure that they so desperately needed. Nanami sighed lightly which would be unheard to the people around her. She needed to get it together or she might worry onee-chan unintentionally and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Fear crept into her heat as she thought of what onee-chan would say or do if she found out that she was a monster. Would she leave her like everyone else or will she yell and hurt her? Either way she never wanted her to find out, it was selfish she knew but she wanted someone to stay with her, to love her like she was normal, to care for her like she has seen people do. It's selfish of her she won't deny that but wouldn't you want someone with you even if you had to keep that person in the dark? Nanami prayed that she would never find out but she knew deep down that she will, it was only a matter of time before she found what she held inside and leave her alone in the darkness that surrounded her.

The walk was filled with talks and conversations that the girls listened in on, surprisingly it was mainly about the Uchiha clan being _almost_ wiped out. Hanta now knew why the streets were empty even though they were filled with people, it was because there was no Uchiha clan members patrolling the streets. It was hard to feel sorry for the remaining members when their members tried to kill them, hell it was hard to feel pity or any other emotion for them other then resentment for hurting them.

Hanta's fingerers intertwined with Nanami's who looked at her with startling azure eyes, as if asking what she was doing but stopped and smiled when she saw the small smile that graced the raven haired child's face. It was sweet that she was trying to cheer her up and make her happy when she was falling in the darkness that desperately wanted to consume her and make her into the monster that the village said she was. Maybe, just maybe, maybe onee-chan wont leave her when she finds out what she is and that they would stay together forever…

She didn't know that she was crying until she felt the breeze cooling the water on her whiskered cheeks or onee-chan's hands wiping them away. Nanami was lost in her touch, the kind and caring touch that one would expect from a close relative or friend. It was so nice, so welcoming, so _warm_…a demon like her was unworthy of such affections given to her from someone so nice.

Nanami was embraced in to a hug, one that was filled with so much warmth and care. She truly did not deserve this a demon did not deserve this…she was unworthy of her care and love…she was just a lowly demon after all. The two girls ignored the stairs and whispers as Hanta hugged the blond who was silently crying.

They watched as the blond cried and felt like that they had been slapped in the face. This was no demon, no monster that had taken away their loved ones. All it was is a child that had lost its parents in the attack, had a demon that was sealed in it, and hurt mentally and physically by most of the village. They had broken the child that held the demon at bay. It was a child that cried, felt pain, smiled, felt happiness like they did. The child was human like them yet they treated her like she was the very monster that they hated and feared. The villagers may not be able to change the past or undo the damage that they had caused but they will try to make up for their mistakes, their idiocy to them.

Their new apartment was a lot nicer then their old one. The windows weren't cracked or broken, the paint on the walls were still there and their was no mold growing in the corners of the room that no matter how hard you scrubbed it the mold was still there. Every thing was clean and neat, something that took hours to do at their old apartment. Hanta walked in and set Nanami on one of the four seats at the table as she went to the kitchen to make tea. It had become a habit when ever the girls hunted or practiced hunting, tea just relaxed them after a using so much energy hunting for food. It saved money when they were running low and the people at the stores made them pay twice of what something in the store was worth.

Nanami was quieter then normal usually the blond would be talking about how school would go or what they would be teaching them. She would be so lively yet she seemed to be drowning in this dark feeling. Truth be told it scared her that she was so unresponsive and quiet, this was so unlike her to act this way. This was not the same Nanami that she had gotten to know and care for, it was as if someone had switched her with someone else when she was not looking.

The former teen sighed as she saw the water boil and grabbed a chair so that she can reach the cupboards for teapot and cups. Out of the cupboard was a black dragon whose wings stood up high to where the tips touched, the tail curved upward and touched the bottom of its clawed feet, the dragon's mouth was frozen in a silent roar. Hanta placed the dragon teapot on the counter as she took out two tea cups that were the same yet different. One was white with a black dragon that curled around and in its claws was a small blue ball. The other one was black with a white dragon who also curled around it holding a small red ball, its fiery red eyes stared into the calm ocean blue of the dragon across from it.

Nanami clutched it tightly, her knuckles were turning white like the cup in her hands. The raven haired child poured the green tea to her sister first before her, the tea looked as if the dragon was throwing up bile. Hanta sat across from the blond who was looking down into the tea to the swirling tea leaves at the bottom. You could hear a pin drop in the room it was that quiet, after a few more minutes in the silence Nanami finally decided to speak though it is not the words that Hanta wanted to hear.

"It's late I'm going to bed…goodnight onee-chan." Her voice which used to be alive and welcoming was cold and hallow.

"Nanami the sun is still at its highest point in the sky." The raved haired girl stated as she watched the blond who had yet to look at her. "Nanami…what's wrong?" She mind as well get to the point, there was no use in dodging the question.

There was a silence as the blond thought of something to say. What could you say to someone who cared for you that you're a demon? She would leave her if she told her? She had only one option to her and that was to lie.

"I'm scared that in the academy that I might fail or no one would like me." She lied though she never did look in her eyes to tell her that. Hanta none the less believed it, how could what she said be a lie? In Hanta's eyes Nanami could do no wrong.

"Is that it?" Hanta said as she stood up and walked over to her. "If they don't like you its there loss and as for learning you'll do fine, besides I'll be there by your side no matter what to help you out." The raven haired girl embraced her and let go wiping the tears that were falling from Nanami's azure eyes.

These moments were becoming more and more frequent, not that it was a bad thing no, in truth these moments were creating a bond that were close to life long friends and teammates yet it was so much more. They had stayed in the apartment the rest of the day, leaving the tea on the table where it was getting cold.

The night came in without the girls knowing as they read one of the books that Hanta had…well Hanta read Nanami the words as she had no idea how to read English though not that Nanami minded. Sure it was poems but she did love them, they were sweet and sad yet had the ability to be dark and cruel. Poems themselves could be anything that the writer chooses yet can mean different things to everyone.

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

Nanami listened as Hanta finished reading the poem, it was sad that the man had lost his lover, it was sad that his heart was shattered beyond repair for she was gone. The poem was sad yet it was beautiful the way that it was written. His undying love for her, the way that it was written with each word chosen with care and love. Nanami loved the poem, it was her favorite out of all the ones that onee-chan read to her. This was the only poem that was able to lull her to sleep other then the song that Hanta sang.

The blonds eyes were getting heavy as her body told her to rest, with a few more minutes Nanami and Hanta fell asleep with red chakra circling around them both.

* * *

><p>It was time, it was finally time to see his jailor and speak with her. Oh yes, his jailor was female at birth but with the commotion he made it would be better for his jailor to be male then female no? Besides it was a simple illusion that he created to hide the girl from the males that would do harm, after all he was sure that his prison would not like to mated to a cruel man. With the splash of water it told him that his jailor would be here soon but something felt off, something was intruding. The Kyuubi no Kitsune did not like this unwelcome guest, the feeling and scent rubbed him wrong, the scent smelled of burnt flesh and decay. Who ever this intruder was he would have a…chat with them so to speak.<p>

Chattering echoed the sewer mindscape as two children came through the overly large entrance, pipes lined the walls that came from inside a massive cage. To keep something in out they did not know…nor did they want to. The soft ripples that left them entered the cage making the demon count the minutes and seconds till they called out asking were they were.

"Tch, no good villagers throwing us into the sewers. Next time I think I might poison the water system than shoot them with an arrow." The raven haired child mumbled earning a slap on her arm from his jailor.

"Onee-chan your gonna hut Jiji if you do that!" His jailor yelled as she stood in front of the raven haired girl.

"Tch I'll give him the antidote so he'll be fine." The raven haired girl replied trying to reason with the blond.

"Mou Hanta!" She wined, making the raven haired child flinch as she looked at the pleading eyes of the blond.

"Oh fine! I wont poison the water system of the village!" Hanta gave in. She could never say no to the pleading blond, after all who could stay mad at her with those big puppy dog eyes? Not her that's for sure.

"Let's try to get out of here for now Nanami, school is only a few weeks away and Hokage-sama was going to help take us to get supplies tomorrow. He wont be able to do that if we're stuck here." Hanta said as she looked for an exit, going a bit closer to Kyuubi's cage.

Large claws barely missed the former teen as she fell backwards into the knee deep water. Her heart was beating fast and loud as she looked into the cage where two large blood red orbs stared at her as Nanami ran to her clutching on to her as if she was a life line. Hanta had no idea was going on, in truth she thought she was dreaming but the feel of water was to real to be a dream, the smell of copper and smoke was to real…this was no dream. In front of her was the very thing that she had read in the history book that the Hokage had given to her and Nanami to read…this was a demon that attacked the village four years ago. This was the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"K-Kyuubi" Hanta stuttered as she stared at the blood red orbs and sharp teeth that grinned devilishly at her.

"**Oh so you know me? Well then your not as dumb as you look flesh bag." **The beast said, his eyes bearing into hers.

The raven haired child bristled at the comment, this may be a demon but he was in a cage so all she had to do was keep distance form the cage and her.

"Leave her alone Kyuubi!" Nanami yelled at the demon that was sealed in her. She was terrified, how could you not be when a demon was wanting to kill the person she cared for? She placed her self in front of Hanta whose eyes were wide with fear she was mumbling something in a strange language, what the raven haired girl was saying she had no idea.

"Holy shit, okay calm down I gotta calm down. Fuck what am I gonna do?" Hanta had reverted back to English, after all it was better then letting Nanami hear her say such vulgar things.

"**Now my jailor its time you and I have a real talk. You bare none of my gifts that should make you stronger, the only thing that will tell others that you are my vessel is the whiskers scaring your cheeks. By now you should be able to take down anyone that stands in your way yet you can barely take down a civilian child. In all my years of being sealed I never had a weak jailor like I do now." **Kyuubi said as he looked at Nanami as if she was trash, something worthless and a waste of time.

Hanta was pissed, no one talked to her little sister and gets away with it. At this moment she could care less that this was a demon before her, no one was going to talk that way to Nanami is she had anything to say about it.

"Oi don't talk to her like that you over grown furball!" Hanta yelled as she stared into the demons eyes. "You have no right to talk to her like that, besides your the one that caused her to suffer! You're the reason that she fears leaving her own home with those bastards that want nothing more then to hurt her! And here you have the audacity to say that she is weak when she has to face that everyday of her life for something that you did? You must have me fucked up if you think I will stand by and let you say those things to her!" Nanami stared as she watched as onee-chan yell at the demon that was sealed in her. She didn't care that he was sealed in her, she still treated and cared for her all the same. She was so happy that Hanta wont leave her for this, that she would stay with her.

Kyuubi was surprised that this human had talked him like that. She stood up for his jailor that was weak physically but mentally and emotionally strong. What good was strength without the mental capacity to think of a strategies in order to take down an enemy? In truth his jailor could train to get stronger to reach his standers of approval, so what harm was waiting a few years for her to get stronger? There was none, as he saw the raven haired child intertwine her hand with his jailor. With his eyes he could see red string wrapping itself around their hands, the humans could not see it but he could. A bond was forming intertwining their fate together, this was something that not even death could break.

The large demon said nothing as he turned around and lay down, the sun would be rising in a few minutes so it was time for his guests to leave. Without saying anything the two girls were gone waking up with the sunlight hitting their faces. Kyuubi was about to rest but the sounds of fire being extinguished made him look out to see a woman with long dark mahogany hair that reached her waist, her eyes were like molten gold that were flowing like the ocean water. Her skin was like porcelain that stood out in the short red kimono with her obsidian obi. She smiled as she walked on the water creating ripples that flowed away from her.

"Hello Kyuubi I think its time we have a nice long chat, don't you think?" The woman said as she looked at the bloody orbs.

"**Who are you?"** The demon demanded as he watched the woman before him. How dare this woman enter his domain?

"I have a proposition for you, but if you don't want to hear it then I guess I'll take my leave" She said ignoring his question but as she turned to leave she heard the shifting of the water and smirked.

"Wait what is your proposition that you have?" He was curious he will admit, after all its not every day that someone makes a deal with a demon.

She smile at the large Kitsune her hair swaying as she walked closer to the cage, this was a deal the Kyuubi could not refuse.

* * *

><p>Mana: And so this is our chapter...It could have gone better in my opinion.<p>

Hana: *Waves again* Uh I guess...um Mana what do we say now?

Mana: Oh um leave a review telling us how we did and if you liked it?

Hana: This is so awkward, um Seamstress and her little sister Moonlight have the next chapter so be on the look out for it. We again are sorry for the late update, so please forgive us. *Bows*

Mana: *Bows* um we will see you guys later I guess.

Hana: Hopefully we will do better this...do you think we should rewrite this chapter?

Mana: I dunno I'm kinda leaning on it, I mean we could do better on it. Fuck I dunno I'm still sad that Boots died.

Hana: *Very depressed* I'm going back to my room goodbye everyone.

Mana: Hana! Uh leave a review please. *runs after Hana* Oi Hana c'mon you just started coming out!


End file.
